


Won't stop until I drop

by Danscombo



Category: The friends of Ringo Ishikawa
Genre: Drama, Exhaustion, F/M, Fighting, Overworked, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Violence, school rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danscombo/pseuds/Danscombo
Summary: Ringo the leader of his gang of Yankees and a tough ass mother fucker who constantly gets into fights, but even then he needs some help with his friends but sadly pals won't always have your back and in this case Ringo bit off more than he can chew.
Kudos: 1





	Won't stop until I drop

**Author's Note:**

> I would strongly recommend playing the game before reading this since there's a major spoiler in here so heads up. I hope you guys like it and I hope this turns out great.

“Hey Masaru.”

“Sup Ringo, got some news for ya.” Masaru says handing a piece of paper to him.

“It’s an official challenge, just got it from those southern high guys.”

“Chiba huh? The guy finally grew some balls for once, welp time to rip them out.” Ringo says while burning the paper.

“You sure this is smart Ringo cuz if you're not careful we might get in more trouble, we’re already in hot water with the Nakazawa gang.”

“Just tell Ken and the others I’m gonna be late for school tomorrow. Just Don’t tell Mariko or Aiko or else they’ll be on my ass for this.” He says in an annoyed tone.

“Whatever you say Ringo, see ya.”  
“See ya man.” Ringo tells Masaru and goes for a smoke, he checks his wallet to see if he has enough cash to get some food. “Son of bitch” Ringo thinks to himself looking at the nearly empty wallet, he continues to walk down the street and see some of the southern high students walk by. Ringo knows that what he’s about to do is stupid but it’s better than nothing, Ringo throws a left hook towards one of the guys temple knocking him out instantly the other one gets ready to fight but Ringo rushes towards him grab his neck and pins him to the wall then proceeds to beat the shit out of him. He still stands face bloody and eye swollen shut, Ringo picks up the guy and throws him to the hard concrete ground making a violent thump, leaving the two southern high students out cold on the ground Ringo takes both of their bags and any money they had in their pockets. After pawning the bags and buying himself enough food to last a day or two, he goes back home and just sits in his bed reading a book before going to sleep.

Ringo wakes up around 5:20 just so he can prepare to fight Chiba, Ringo goes to the park so he can do as much exercise as he can just to get the blood pumping. After an hour Ringo walks to the bar field to see a purple suit wearing leader Chiba, “You ready fucker?” Chiba ask with a serious face  
“You know it.” Ringo says getting ready for the challenge. Chiba and Ringo run towards each other both lading hits to their faces, Ringo right in the eye while Chiba got a hard hit in the cheek neither of them stop they just keep going Ringo taking heavy damage to his left arm making it numb and weak while taking some hard knees to the stomach, but Chiba ain’t doing much better his sides keep getting some hard kicks, his fist are starting to bleed and his punches are becoming more weaker but since he was faster than Ringo he could keep consistent damage but it will be useless if Ringo take out his legs. Ringo is slowing down but he won’t go down without a fight, throwing punches with more speed and power behind them surprising Chiba, Ringo does some good damage towards but Chiba was able to kick Ringo in the side of the head making Ringo just go dead face and just go ham on Chiba landing heavy hit after hit no mercy but something was off after Chiba was down Ringo just kept hitting the air eventually he slowed down and just fell down to the ground. 

He wakes up to a pissed off Aiko, “Uh Aiko I can expla-”  
“Shut up, I swear after you heal up I’m gonna kick your ass.”  
“Nice to see you too, wait who won the fight?”  
“Technically you won but you both got knocked out so you two might have to do a rematch but you did get your reward so hey at least we can get ya some more food.” Aiko says while looking around Ringo’s room.  
“Geez your apartment really small Ringo, ever thought of moving out of here?”  
“Aiko I got fired from my job, I barely get enough money to pay this place rent and the only way I can make any money now is fighting, pawning and gambiling.”  
“That’s just sad Ringo.”  
“Yeah but it’s better than living on the streets.” Ringo says while lighting up a cigarette. Aiko just looks at Ringo in disappointment and leaves some food and medicine. “I owe her big time for this.” Ringo thinks to himself and lay back in bed to rest.


End file.
